


Behind Their Masks

by TayuJess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Explicit Language, F/M, Gangs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayuJess/pseuds/TayuJess
Summary: Only the best detective in the station could manage to keep her safe from herself and others





	Behind Their Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I'm trying out a new ship and I think it could work?? So here we go!

Just a regular day at the station. Actually, this one was better. A lot of the rookies were out in the town, making it much more quiet. Kakashi was reclined in his desk chair, arms behind his head as he relaxed. He opened his eye, letting out a deep sigh as he watched a loud, obnoxious woman walk towards him with a grin splitting her face. “Somehow you don’t even have to open your mouth to make my head hurt.”

 “Well, ain’t that a bit fuckin’ rude.” Tayuya wasn’t offended, just amused. Before either of them could say more, Tsunade walked up to the desk, dropping a file.

 “Good, she found you.” Kakashi sat straight in his chair. He didn’t like where this could be going. “You’re looking at our eye witness to the murder.”

 “You can’t be serious.” Tayuya snorted.

 “I guess it would be inappropriate to say I was dead serious.”

 “The point is, we can’t risk anything happening to our key witness. I’m assigning you to make sure nothing happens to her. You know what they’re capable of, so you need to be in the apartment whenever she is. Stay by her side.” Kakashi couldn’t believe this.

 “But Chief-”

 “That’s me ordering, not asking.” Tsunade gave him a tense look before walking away. Kakashi sighed again. This was going to be awful.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tayuya’s apartment was a decent size for a person like...well, like her. Even though it only had one bedroom, the bedroom itself was spacious, as was her living room and the kitchen that was attached to it. She led Kakashi inside, dropping her bag on the coffee table. “A first floor apartment doesn’t seem like a good place to be if you don’t want them to get to you.” Tayuya scoffed.

 “Do I seem like someone that likes climbing stairs?” She grabbed a soda from her fridge. “Anyway, you’re supposed to be protecting me so you better do your fucking job, eh?”

 “You sound just like-”

 “Don’t say Hidan. That crazy-ass freak and I are nothing alike and fuck you for suggesting it.” He couldn’t help it. The look on her face made him laugh. She had always been like this. She glared at him. “What the hell are you laughing at?”

 “You just give off the impression that you want to murder everyone you look at.” She scoffed.

 “Who’s to say I don’t.”

 “Well, you haven’t.” He pointed a finger at her, leaning on the counter. “And you’re helping us solve a murder.”

 “Yeah, well…” Tayuya shrugged, walking to her couch before flopping down on it. Kakashi leaned back against the counter, cocking his head at her. She rolled his eyes at him. “Piss off.”

 “Come on, Tayuya. You’ve been a pain for years. What changed your mind?” She shrugged, crossing her arms as she slumped further into the couch. “Come on, kid.”

 “I’m just a few years younger than you, jackass.” She scowled, rolling her eyes at him. She let out a loud sigh. “Listen, Orochimaru was like a father to us. A shitty, occasionally abusive father, but a father nonetheless. He’d be alive right now if he wouldn’t have had that piece of shit join us.” Kakashi was silent for a moment.

 “Did you really say nonetheless?” He watched as a small smile graced her lips.

 “Ah, fuck off. The point is that that little Uchiha bastard shouldn’t be able to get away with this.” Kakashi pushed himself away from the counter, looking at the books on her shelves.

 “That’s a good enough reason to change your mind.” He picked up a book from the shelf, huffing in amusement. “Icha Icha Paradise? I didn’t peg you the type.”

 “Girls read that too. I mean, not as much as you obviously.” She grinned. “Everyone knows how much of a pervert you are.” He couldn’t help but smile at her accusation.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Locking the door and the windows, Kakashi laid back on the couch, the book from earlier in his hands. He heard the shower turn off, his gaze flickering up to see Tayuya emerge in a towel. He look away before she could call him a pervert. He heard her let out a snort before the door to her bedroom closed.

 Tayuya held the towel tightly closed as she pulled out clothes to wear for the night. When she slid open the door to her closet, she would’ve screamed if it wasn’t for the hand that covered her mouth. She shoved herself away, stumbling back. “How the fuck did you get in here?!”

 “Hey, babe. Haven’t seen you in a few days.” Sakon grinned, stepping into the room. She glared at him, one hand still gripping her towel tightly. “Ya know, I told Sasuke you wouldn’t say anything, hell I had to beg to be the one to come get you cause he was so sure, but having that scarecrow in your house doesn’t make you look too good.”

 “Don’t call me that. I didn’t tell anyone anything, and I’m sure as hell not going anywhere with you. He’s here because we’re...together.” She shifted her eyes away from him. The pale man in front of her burst into laughter.

 “You expect me to believe you’re fucking a cop?” Tayuya’s face turned red as she frowned.

 “Well you better, cause it’s true. Now get the fuck out of my apartment.” Sakon stepped closer to her, grabbing her arm.

 Kakashi threw down the book when he heard her screaming, hand on his gun as he busted into Tayuya’s room. He saw one of the twins that helped make every officer’s life hell. He grinned at Kakashi, shoving Tayuya at him before opening her window and jumping out of it. Kakashi caught her before she fell. He looked down, ready to ask if she was okay but her evident anger cut him off. “That dick was hiding in my goddamn closet.”

 “I should’ve checked everywhere before you came in.” Tayuya shook her head, stepping back over to the closet to finish grabbing clothes. He went back to the window, closing and locking it.

 “I should’ve known they would come after me. Oh, by the way, I told him you and I were together to make them think I’m not a snitch.” She pulled a shirt out, gesturing to the door. “Now get outta here so I can get dressed.”

 “Get stuff together when you’re done. You can’t stay here.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You can’t be serious.” Tayuya scowled as Kakashi pulled the car to a stop in front of an apartment building across town.

 “I guess it would be inappropriate to say I was dead serious.” She rolled her eyes at him, getting out of the car while grumbling. “I can’t keep you at my place, so this is the next best thing.” He knocked on the door. It swung open before she could make any further protests.

 “Hey! That was really fast!” Naruto Uzumaki was quite possibly the loudest and most obnoxious person Tayuya had ever met, and now she had to entrust her safety to him. The two of them stepped into the apartment, the blonde closing the door behind them. “So you’re the witness?”

 “How is this rookie supposed to keep me safe?” Naruto frowned at Tayuya’s question. Kakashi sighed. Of course she would be like this.

 “He’s a skilled officer, Tayuya. I’ll be here when he has to work.” She crossed her arms with a huff, throwing herself down on the couch. Kakashi shook his head, turning his attention to Naruto. “Thanks again for doing this, kid.” Naruto grinned, waving a hand at the masked man.

 “No problem! Maybe it’ll help me get to being chief someday.” Kakashi let out a chuckle at the enthusiasm of his ‘protege’.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kakashi had gone into the station the next day, which apparently was not a good idea. Tsunade, who would only let you call her Chief or Tsunade, never Senju for whatever reason Kakashi still didn’t know, chewed him out for leaving Tayuya. It hadn’t even mattered that Naruto was with her. He sighed, heading back into Naruto’s apartment.

 Tayuya had woken up on that annoying kid’s couch. She still couldn’t believe he was supposed to be keeping her safe, but here she was. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She saw Naruto sitting in the chair facing the window, dead asleep. She rolled her eyes. This was who she was entrusting with her life. When she saw Kakashi standing in the kitchen it genuinely startled her, which he clearly saw, based on his laughter. A scowl was now firmly placed on her face. He cut her off before she could bitch at him like she planned. He placed a bowl of cereal on the counter, gesturing for her to come over. “I fixed you breakfast. I know it’s just a bowl of cereal, but it’s the only thing I can’t burn. Plus, it seems to be the only thing here that’s not ramen.” Tayuya snorted.

 “I can’t say I’m surprised.” She sat at the counter. “Thanks.” Kakashi looked back over to the now snoring Naruto.

 “Ya know, he’s not as useless as you think.” She let out a chuckle as she shoved the spoon into her mouth. “Seriously. Why do you think I brought you here?”

 “Probably because your place is trashed and has porn everywhere.” She grinned a moment before eating more. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

 “You make me sound like a giant pervert.”

 “Aren’t you?” Kakashi laughed lightly.

 “I wouldn’t say giant.” Tayuya dropped her spoon in her bowl.

 “See, you’re still not denying it.” She laughed loudly. “At least you’re not as bad as the guy that actually writes it all.”

 “No one is on his level.” He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. He cleared his throat moments later. “So, are you really prepared to testify?”

 “Am I prepared? Hell no. Listen, there’s no way I can do that without expecting something to happen to me in return.” She sat silently for a moment, a frown firmly in place. “Fuck that guy, though. So I’m gonna do what I have to.”

 “Aren’t you more worried about what the rest of them will think?” She scoffed at his question.

 “What are you, some kind of fucking psychiatrist?” She got up from the counter, sitting back down on the couch, Kakashi not far behind her. He wouldn’t push her any further for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please tell me what you think!! Any kind of feedback is good (as long as it's constructive and not just straight up mean) lol


End file.
